Venatosaurus
Venatosaurus was a medium-sized theropod dinosaur that lived on Skull Island, and were the descendants of a group of non-avian dinosaurs called dromaeosaurids. Living on Skull Island's high lands, these large, vicious creatures were superb predators that could prey on animals ten times their own size, like the sauropod Brontosaurus. Descended from a dromaeosaurid ancestor, the Venatosaurus had evolved into a predator well-equipped for life on Skull Island. Venatosaurus were very efficient at using the island's terrain to their advantage, and would chase prey into canyons or over low cliffs. Venatosaurus were, with the exception of the Vastatosaurus rex, the most dangerous predators to be found on Skull Island. Pack-hunters, Venatosaurus were lean, mean, killing machines and top-tier predators, capable of tackling the largest prey items Skull Island had to offer. Battle vs. Indoraptor (by Wolverine-Man) The jungle was quiet. Silence had enveloped all of Skull Island, only for a large cargo plane to zoom across the sky, likely startling various creatures out of their slumbers. It landed in the jungle somewhere in the middle of the island and three armed gunmen exited the back of it, revealing a large metal crate inside. "How are we going to get off this island? We’re out of fuel!" One of the soldiers said. "I don’t know, don’t yell at me; I’m not the one who sent us here to deliver this fucked up thing." The other soldier replied. "Whatever, let's get that thing outta the crate without killin' ourselves somehow." was the first solders' response. All three men looked in the direction of the crate, eyeing the sleeping creature inside it. Anxiety filled them to the core as the lead gunman walked slowly in the direction with great reluctance. Trying to be as quiet as he possibly could, he slowly opened the crate, nearly letting out a sigh of relief that the beast had not been disturbed. Backing away from the crate, he turned his head to look at his comrades and made a gesture to the right. Knowing what he meant, the other two fled toward a nearby tree and hid behind it, followed by their leader. All they had to do now was wait until Henry Wu's latest creation had made Skull Island his new home and wandered off far enough for the gunman to make a break for it in the safety of their cargo plane. So they waited. Seconds went by. Seconds became a full minute. After nothing had happened at all, they all mustered every bit of their courage to come out of their hiding spot. Indeed, the artificial abomination they had brought to the home of King Kong wasn't even peaking his head out. They were all still uncertain, so they decided that if another minute didn't go by, they would see what was taking the unnatural animal''' '''so long to take a look at where he would live for the rest of his days. So they waited some more. They had been dreading it, but they had no choice now that sixty more seconds had passed since they opened that crate. "Y-Y-You go first." The third soldier stuttered with pure nervousness. ''Pussy... ''He thought with an eye roll as he led his companions to the plane, not willing to admit how much better he ''wasn't ''feeling right now. Soon, they took in the sight of the dinosaur that had been napping ever since his crate was open. The lead gunman inched closer, trying not to make the slightest sound. Within a moment, all three were actually in the crate with the monstrosity, like it hadn't even acknowledged that he wasn't alone. "Maybe the tranquilizers haven't worn out yet?" The second soldier guessed. "You could be right if it's taking this long for him to wake up." the leader replied. "Hey, can I-- quick question." The third one raised his hand like he were still in school. "How the hell are we supposed to wake this thing and get out of this crate with our heads still on our bodies? I did not come along with you two so I could be breakfast for some--" It abruptly became quite clear why the gunmen actually had to go back to the crate when the creature pratically lunged at the crate door and used his hand to close it, trapping him inside the crate with his would-be victims. Their final screams went unheard as bullets were fired with desperation and horrible roars were unleashed. ---- With the sound of tearing flesh filling the air, the Foetodon collapsed, a bloody stump where its head used to be. Dropping the lizard’s severed head, the '''Indoraptor '''began to bite into the corpse, tearing away chunks of meat, only for a sound to halt his progress. Looking up from his kill, the Indoraptor turned his head from left to right in search of whatever made that noise. Snarling, he turned 180 degrees and began tapping his toe claw on the grassy ground while his red eyes stared ahead. He then bared his crocodilian fangs as his echolocation picked up on something that was approaching him with the use of stealth. Now ready for the imminent threat, the Indoraptor let out a ear-piercing screech, telling whatever was coming that he had already known of their arrival now and demanded that they show themselves. The lone '''Venatosaurus '''complied quite quickly in the form of lunging in his direction. Having already been aware that something would happen, the Indoraptor easily swatted the Venatosaurus out of the air and sent him crashing to the ground. Once he got to his feet, the Venatosaurus let out a very shrill and unsettling roar toward the Indoraptor. The dromeosaur was enraged; this was his territory, and the Indoraptor was trespassing. All he received was a defiant roar in return, as the Indoraptor made it clear that he would not back down. Seeing that a fight was now in order, the Venatosaurus roared again before running forward and leaping into the air in front of the Indoraptor. The Venatosaurus leaped onto the hybrid's back and bit down on the back of the head of the beast. The red eyed monster roared and tried to get the smaller raptor off of his head but to no luck. The Venatosaurus used his claws to scratch the Indoraptor on the back while biting his head at the same time. He then roared in pain as razor-sharp teeth sank into the tip of his tail before he was thrown to the ground again. The Indoraptor wasn't so merciful this time; he went to stomp down on the Venatosaurus, but felt his foot hit solid ground as the Venatosaurus easily slipped out of the way. The Indoraptor bit down, but again hit thin air as the Venatosaurus pulled his head back to avoid having it ripped clean off his body. The Indoraptor now resorted to using his claws, which were able to carve huge slices in the Venatosaurus' snout. He was about to dodge the Indoraptor's third swipe, then lunged again. His hands gripped both sides of the Indoraptor's upper jaw while he bit down on his nose. The two started scrambling on the floor as claws and teeth tore at flesh. Despite being smaller, the Venatosaurus fought with just as much vigor as his genetically created enemy did. But alas, he was still overwhelmed by the Indoraptor's vastly larger size and superior strength; within a short time, he managed to pin the Venatosaurus to the jungle floor with his hand and foot. Valiant, the Hunter Lizard kicked, bit and clawed against the Indoraptor as he writhed, but he didn't move. The Indoraptor bit into his chest and held his jaws there until the Venatosaurus' claws managed to find his eyelid and give it a good scratch, distracting the creature long enough for the Venatosaurus to free himself and continue fighting. He ran around the Indoraptor in a 360 degree, confusing him too much to be able to react in time as the Venatosaurus lunged again. He pounced upon the bigger dinosaur's neck, biting down upon his black flesh whilst gripping on with his claws. Twice as infuriated, the Indoraptor swung his head around in an attempt to throw off his smaller opponent, only for the Venatosaurus to remain attached to his neck. Seeing the futility of his previous attempt, the Indoraptor literally flung himself to the ground in hopes of crushing the Venatosaurus, but by the time his body had made contact with the grass, the Venatosaurus had made it to his side, and from that point on, he continued to sink his claws and teeth into the Indoraptor's skin, causing more wounds. Before the Indoraptor knew it, the roles had now been reversed, for now it was him who was being pinned down while being assaulted without the tiniest shred of mercy. He rolled onto his back with the Venatosaurus still standing on top of him. The Indoraptor thrust all his might into his leg and kicked the Venatosaurus off, sending the dromeosaur flying toward a tree and crashing into it before hitting the ground. Looking up, the Hunter Lizard saw the Indoraptor pouncing in his direction, but it was too late to do anything. The hybrid's jaws clamped on the Venatosaurus' arm before he was lifted into the air as the Indoraptor stood upright. He applied pressure to his screaming adversary's arm until the Venatosaurus fell to the ground as his arm was swallowed down the Indoraptor's gullet. The Venatosaurus stared in horror at the stump where his arm used to be while the Indoraptor looked down at him with a visible smirk. The Venatosaurus' eyes met the Indoraptor's for barely a second before a swipe of the hybrid's hand sent his head reeling to the side. Kicking the Venatosaurus hard in the side, the Indoraptor knocked the helpless dinosaur onto his side, the monster slowly approaching him as the Hunter Lizard tried to stand back up. Before he could, a weight was focused on his neck as the Indoraptor planted his hand on top of him to ensure that he would not be escaping anytime soon. Now filled with true fear, the Venatosaurus looked up at his stronger foe with terror in his eyes. He lfited his head as much as he could while roaring in a completely terrified way before the Indoraptor pushed him back down. His mouth opened wide and his head shot toward the Venatosaurus' vulnerable stomach. Eyes wide with horror and agony, the Venatosaurus could do nothing as the Indoraptor chomped down, his teeth ripping through flesh like it were paper. Intestines and other internal organs were crushed to pieces, decorating the Indoraptor's mouth crimson. Then his hand found the Venatosaurus' lower jaw, which was promptly pressed into the ground as bones crunched and more blood turned the Indoraptor's skin from black to red. He took four steps back from what he had just done to that poor creature as the Venatosaurus lay there, dead at the genetic monster's hand. The Indoraptor stood up once more and roared out into the heavens, his victory satisfying and refreshing. Looking back upon his fallen foe, the Indomitable Thief approached his new meal. He could used to this place. Expert's Opinion The Venatosaurus was able to hold his own against the Indoraptor thanks to their equality in speed and agility, plus his superior combat experience because of his time on Skull Island, but everything else he could do, the Indoraptor could do better. He simply outclassed the Venatosaurus with his greater strength, durability and intelligence, with his better physicality certainly making up for his youth in comparison to how long the Venatosaurus has lived on Skull Island. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here.Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors